Good Morning
by shattered petal
Summary: A series of oneshots on how a favourite military couple wake up together. -Royai/republished
1. Buddy

**author's note**: I decided to bring this back. Formally used to be known as "Bureizu" under a different account. If you haven't already read this, then expect crack and Royai shenanigans. This shall be updated weekly.

* * *

**Title**: Good Morning  
**Genres**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Royai

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 1.**

* * *

She wasn't drunk last night. Well, for the record, neither was he–– which was quite promising to be honest. The heel of her foot rested against his knee, and she wondered if he was awake yet. She felt awkward to turn around and see if his eyes were open or not, so remained still for a few minutes.

They hadn't slept together before. This was a whole new experience for them. Actually, it was a whole new experience for Riza _in general_. Never had she slept with a guy before–– at least, not to her knowledge. She had to admit over the years she felt like she had been "missing out", but work was demanded her attention all the time, and sex was hardly a priority.

... she figured it was for Roy Mustang though.

'Always put sex before work, Hawkeye. It's not only healthier, it's... nicer too,' he would say to her whenever she would criticise him when he entered into HQ doors late. The reason for his slight absence was, of course, because he had to sort out the woman he had "fun" with the previous evening.

She would scoff at him. "Always put sex before work". It honestly irritated her so much she was afraid she might hurt him.

Last night she had learnt that "the heat of the moment" idea was _not _true. It was a bit of a disappointment but during the whole "experience" she hadn't been thinking _anyway_. She was more concerned about which part goes where and what she should do next.

He was experienced though. _Very_ experienced. She wondered if that was a good thing or not.

Their ordeal last night had happened because they were finally able to snatch some time together, and their feelings for each other were bubbling anyway, and she couldn't deny the fact she was incredibly hormonal at that hour. But, to her, it wasn't just "sex". What had happened last night was so much more deeper than that.

That was why he hadn't left. He stayed.

Her sigh accidently caused her heel to glide up his leg, and he made a small noise. She knew then that he was awake. He was certainly awake when he mumbled her name. When Riza rolled around to face him, he gave her a warm smile. The morning sun glistened over his gorgeous white skin and black hair, and she had to admit she had never felt so happy to see him than she did now.

His left arm rose a little, and he curled his hand into a ball. She frowned a little, and made the same action, before they both fisted one another.

'Good work last night, buddy.'

She scoffed, and slapped him.

'Good morning to you too,' he grinned, and she couldn't hold back the smirk crawling up her own face.


	2. Mrs Parkinson

**author's note**: Thank you to **Prunella7** and **Devi Le'sMirror** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 2.**

* * *

She looked cute wearing his shirt, even if it was a little too big. The sleeves trailed over her fingers and onto the mattress. He carefully glided his hand over her calve, and then to her hip. She slept like a log, but peacefully. He loved the sight of her looking so innocent.

His breath tickled the back of her neck, and he pressed his chest against her stomach, hugging her affectionately. She made a small noise –– a sign she was reluctantly awake. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. He was already getting used to waking up like this, and he absolutely adored it.

'Time to get up,' Roy whispered gently into her ear.

'. . . I miss my other alarm clock,' she mumbled, groggily.

He chuckled softly, 'Well. At least I'm not going––' he inhaled and shouted, '––_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP–_–'

'_Roy_!' She exclaimed,, pushing him off her. Roy laughed at her response, and even when Riza punched him, he didn't clam up. Snatching the pillow, Hawkeye threw it at him. Of course this only made him laugh harder. The impact of the pillow managed to make him fall off the bed. There was a loud _thud_, and he just lay there cracking up, feet in the air.

Riza gritted her teeth and leaned over the bed. She glared at him, but her expression was priceless.

That was when she noticed his feet were still up in the air. An impish smirked trailed over her lips, and in seconds Roy was in jumpy giggles, begging her to stop as she ticked his feet.

'You're ticklish!' She said, overjoyed to know another weakness the Flame Alchemist shamelessly hid.

'No I'm not––_Riza_! Get off, hahaha!'

Suddenly there were several loud _bangs_ against the apartment door. Riza and Roy stopped what they were doing.

'Keep it down in there! Some of us are still trying to sleep!'

'Sorry, Mrs Parkinson,' Riza replied maturely, having to raise her voice so it reached outside of the apartment.

When she turned back to face the male, he was sniggering at her, 'Who the fuck is Mrs Parkinson?'

She grinned, 'An old woman who lives two doors away from me.'

'. . . I think I know who you mean. I saw her on my way to yours last night. It was about eleven or something. The look she gave me. Haha, with me arriving at yours at such an hour she probably thinks you're getting paid to. . .' he trailed off when he noticed Riza's eyebrow slowly raise. A warning. He stopped, 'Are we doing anything exciting today?'

'Yes,' she removed his feet off the bed roughly, earning a groan as his heels hit the floor, 'We're going to work.'


	3. Coffee

**author's note**: Thank you to **[ sdf ]**, **Silence-That-Kills-Me**, **vampoof94**, **Prunella7**, and **UniversalBunny **for reviewing the prior chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 3.**

* * *

When she woke, it was sudden. Her earthy eyes glanced towards the clock attached to the wall, and she panicked for a moment, only to remember it was the weekend. She wasn't late for work, thank God. Riza nestled back into bed and rested her eyes, but it didn't take long for them to snap open again.

She couldn't feel Roy beside her.

Heart thumping wildly, she chewed on her lower lip. It felt so cold beside her, and the engraving of his body still crumpled the sheets. He had gone. Left her. Was that it? Her heart lowered and she felt like crying. Had Roy honestly snatched her heart and torn it into pieces? Had he tricked her?

Hawkeye sat upright and wrapped her arms around her naked frame, daring to not turn to the empty space. The poor woman felt lifeless; used–– disgusting.

Then she smelt coffee.

The aroma almost electrified her body. It smelt so good, and she craved for the drug instantly. Then it hit her: coffee. If she was in bed, then who was preparing the drink?

She almost slapped herself into thinking it could possibly be her dog. Fatigue was messing with her mind.

Just like her paranoia.

Relief was an understatement to how Riza felt when Roy opened the door with his foot, carrying a tray of toast and coffee, dressed only in boxers. He smiled towards her, and his expression quivered when he noticed her worry.

'You all right?' He inquired, resting the tray at the foot of the bed and sitting next to her. She gave him a small smile, feeling dumb. After all this time, how could the woman lack faith in this man?

The look in his eyes made her heart rush. She leaned in to kiss his lips, before taking a grab for the coffee.

He grinned in puzzlement.

'You're so difficult to read, y'know. It kills,' He said.

'Oh. I apologise,' She answered, taking a sip, 'Eurgh!'

Roy widened his eyes when she spat the coffee back into her mug. He pulled a disgusted expression, 'Yuck!'

'Exactly. God, do you know how to make coffee?' she squirmed, 'What did you put in this?'

'Well... I gave us both some sugar?'

Her eyebrow rose, 'Was there another pot similar to the sugar pot next to it?'

'Yeah,' He said casually, 'Why?'

She rolled her eyes and placed the coffee down, '... You've added pepper to this.'

Roy sheepishly grinned, 'Oh. So, uh, you're not going to drink that?'

'No.'

'Heh, more for me then.'

Riza watched in a mixture of awe and revolt as Roy quite happily drunk down the two coffees. He sighed in content once he was finished, finally noticing her expression. He smirked, but didn't comment.

'Well. Good morning then,' he planted a kiss on her cheek, 'I've planned the day for us, and I shall blow your mind away with what we're going to do... like I did last night–'

'_Roy_!' Playfully slapping his arm, Riza tried her best to force down the smirk threatening to appear. 'Anyway, I was doing all the work last night.'

He gaped, and she could only snigger in amusement.


	4. Prank

**author's note**: Thank you to **UniversalBunny**, **Prunella7**, **Starship Artisan**, **qu33n0fk1ng5** and **DamagedCargo** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Roy grinned.

It was past seven o' clock in the morning, and he had deliberately switched the alarm clock off so as to not wake Riza. He had a wake up call plan in mind, and was more than excited to start setting it up. Oh, to see her response to _this_ would be amazing.

The fake male head he and Ed had created using Alchemy on plastic was ready, and he carefully placed it just behind Riza, who, fortunately, had her back faced to him. The head was settled just below Roy's pillow, and looking straight at her. He then gently tucked the quilt up to the fake head's neck, to make it look like there was, indeed, a body attached to this piece of plastic, before stepping away.

Taking hold of a stick, which was originally to hold up the washing line, he softly prodded Riza's shoulder. He sniggered quietly when she moved a little, but did not turn around. He tried again, but to no success.

The next time he did it she grew impatient.

'Roy,' She mumbled, beginning to turn to face the fake head. He prodded her elbow, 'Will you–' She saw it, '–_What the hell?_' Her exclaim was probably heard throughout the entire apartment as she screamed towards this head and quickly slid off the bed, kicking it away, '_Roy?_!'

The General was in the corner laughing, unable to speak. Riza glared at him.

'That's not funny!'

Roy crawled over towards her, still laughing, 'That was hilarious!'

She punched him, but that only made him laugh harder, 'I can't believe you. You're a terrible person to sleep with.'

'Aww, I didn't know I was _that_ bad,' He smirked, and when he had finally recovered, he said, 'Want some coffee?'

'... Make sure you add _sugar_ not _pepper.'_

He quite happily obliged, leaving the door slightly ajar as he went out. Hawkeye stood to her feet and bravely turned back to the fake head. She was hesitant at first, but carefully lifted the piece of plastic up before pulling a face.

She sometimes wondered what she saw in the man.


	5. She Loves It

**author's note**: Going through these old chapters, it amuses me how much my writing has changed. I have been editing them before I publish, but some of these chapters are crazy. This one certainly is!  
Anyway, thank you to **[ Guest ]** and **cinemascope08** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Tightening his embrace, Roy tenderly kissed her neck. Riza stirred slightly, and smiled a little by his morning affection. To be honest, Hawkeye wasn't so sure how to feel about this. He was wonderfully romantic sometimes, but sometimes so romantic that she desperately wanted to punch him in the face.

The sun was warm and comforting over their skin, and she had to admit she really didn't want to leave this bed. Him embracing her from behind, with this warm glow, tucked away safely in her apartment was lovely. Hawkeye couldn't hold back a little grin as his hand glided down her waist, to her thigh. His breath tickled her ear.

'I have something to confess.'

She felt all fuzzy inside, and wriggled closer to him, 'What?'

He kissed her cheek, 'I have an erection.'

Her eyes shot open and she groaned. Roy laughed quietly in her ear, highly amused by her lack of enthusiasm for his arousal. She was expecting him to say sweet nothings. What a disappointment. Roy snorted as she violently removed her quilt cover and shoved it into his face, before preparing herself for work.

'You're such a man, Roy.'

He smiled cheekily as he removed the quilt from his face, 'I know. And you love it.'


	6. Truce

**author's note**: I'm very sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. I've been busy, and I guess I'm just ashamed at how awful my writing is in this fiction. I wrote this only the beginning of this year, so it's quite amazing how much my writing has changed. I have edited it, but not a lot because I don't want the plot to change.  
Thank you to **Prunella7**, **cinemascope08**, **Addira** and **XxXPeaceReaperXxX** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 6.**

* * *

He sniggered and affectionally told her to continue her pleasurable duties. She was very good at making him shiver by biting his ear roughly. Not many women he had come across did this sort of thing, and he loved the fact Riza was so creative. It was not only arousing, but it was also bringing out a new side of her he was keen to witness.

Then Roy began to laugh. He found it most peculiar that she was now licking his face. Wow, she was certainly becoming more and more confident with him. He grinned slyly and told her he was shocked by how rough she could be. Mustang turned his face in an attempt to bring his lips to press against hers, but. . . for some reason she was a little furry.

Both eyes shot open.

'Urgh!' Roy pushed the puppy away, who barked at him, before jumping off the bed and hurrying out of the bedroom. The Flame Alchemist was disgusted. He couldn't _believe_ that had been Hayate all along. How disappointing.

He found his girlfriend standing in the corner of the room, laughing to herself silently. Roy pulled a face at her, 'Yeah. Hilarious.'

'You so deserve that for what you did to me the other day,' she sniggered.

He secretly loved the fact she had taken revenge on him, but pretended he was not amused. Riza seemed highly entertained with his sulking. She laughed when he moved away from her whilst she began to sit back onto the bed.

'I'm only joking,' she grinned, bringing her arm through his, and leaning against his shoulder.

Roy cocked an eyebrow at her, before abruptly kissing her lips, 'Have we made a truce then?'

Her smile made him smile.

'Truce.'


	7. Don't Panic

**author's note**: To apologise for not updating sooner, I've treated you to two chapters in one day. Enjoy!

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 7.**

* * *

After the mistake occurred Roy felt sheepish and dumb, but Riza quite amusingly assured him that his misunderstanding was sweet and acceptable. Truth be told, the man hadn't really experienced a long term partner, and so, consequently, hadn't experienced any female hormonal changes.

It was nearing six in the morning, and he would have felt irritated from waking up so early if he didn't have Hawkeye to cuddle up next to and wrap his arms around. He sighed, content to have her close, his hand caressing her just above her groin. . . when he felt something peculiar. Roy hadn't opened his eyes yet, but what he felt was odd. There was something on Riza's pyjama trousers.

When he finally decided to open his eyes Roy checked if anything from this strange texture had possibly got onto his hands. It had felt sticky, so he gathered it may have. He was very, _very_ concerned by what he had felt.

The blood across his palm made him scream.

Riza obviously panicked (mostly by the fact he had wailed right next to her ear!), and swivelled around to face him, wide eyed. The General's face had turned pale with shock and fright. He gritted his teeth towards her, pain covering his expression.

'You're_ bleeding_. Are you okay? I can ring a hospital. Oh hell. Stay there and I'll–' her laugh caught him off guard, and he began to feel annoyed that she was not taking her severe symptom seriously. He ran his clean hand through his hair, 'What on _earth_ are you laughing at?'

She didn't answer. At least, not yet. Hawkeye removed herself from the bed and glanced down towards her trousers before creating a disgusted noise. A blotch of blood was imprinted onto her trousers, and Roy had never felt so scared in his life. Had she cut herself? And why_ there_?

'Jesus Christ,' he whispered, staring at her bloodstain in horror.

Riza snorted and rolled her eyes, 'I'm on my period, _moron_.'

It took a while for what she had stated to register. He swallowed and frowned, 'Your _period_?'

'My period!' she repeated, in a strangely cheerful manner, _as if she was happy to be on her bloody period_, 'It's very normal, Roy, most girls have it,' she added in a patronising tone. He growled.

'Shut up, okay? How was I supposed to know? Eurgh, I've got your blood over my hand. . . From your…' Roy struggled with the appropriate name, then finally spluttered: '- _womanhood_! That's revolting!' He shook his hand in an attempt to get rid of the liquid, 'Eurgh.'

She didn't respond and refrained herself from rolling her eyes at him again. When she removed the quilt cover Roy yelped and flew back when he saw dried blood across the mattress. Riza grinned at his silly response.

'God, can't you, like, I dunno, bleed _elsewhere_?'

Again, Riza didn't reply. Not really wanting to waste anymore time, she collected her toiletries and proceeded out of the bedroom. Roy gaped at her. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

'Darling, could you do me a favour and buy me some sanitary towels? Thank you,' and she dispersed before he could answer.

He blinked. Women were peculiar creatures.

* * *

**author's note**: Reading through this, I couldn't help slam my head onto the desk. Wow, I used to make Roy look like a complete and utter fool. However this fiction is crack so I'm not going to change what happens. Hehe, all for the shenanigans.


	8. Turn Off

**author's note**: Thank you to **Prunella7**, **XxXPeaceReaperXxX**, **Swanfrost15**, **UniversalBunny**, **Lothmel** and **[ Guest ]** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Roy scrunched his eyes closed and groaned in annoyance. How could she wake him up at five o' clock in the morning? It was the sound of the wardrobe opening that had caused him to wake up, and now there was the sound of clothes being pulled on. He tutted to himself when his girlfriend finally returned back to bed, but when he noticed she was a lot more padded than before, he widened his eyes.

'What on _earth_ are you doing?'

He knew Riza had her moments, but tonight was stepping over the line. She had clothed herself with two pairs of trousers, a jumper, a coat, God knew how many socks, and a _scarf_. He pulled a face.

'It's cold. _Okay_?'

Roy grinned. How adorable.

'I can help you.'

'No, I'm fine,' she replied, struggling into a comfortable position. Once Riza had finally settled, Roy shuffled closer towards her.

'I can help,' he repeated, 'Just take off those goddamn clothes, please.'

Her eyes squinted, unsure what motives were running through his head. After a while, she removed her many layers and lay beside him. Roy edged closer towards her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and fitting behind her like a jigsaw puzzle. In seconds her body rapidly grew warm. She smiled and snuggled into Roy's chest.

'Better?' he asked, curling a strand of blonde hair with his finger.

'. . . Hold me a little tighter?'

Roy smiled and obliged. They lay there for a while, holding each other close. Even though it was early morning the dark still crowded around them, but it was soothing, and nice. Just them.

'I've been sleeping like a baby ever since you've been sharing my bed,' Roy whispered, and was surprised to find he was actually telling the truth. Not once had he had trouble sleeping.

She turned around to face him and gave him a kiss. Mustang brought his hands beneath her top and stroked her back, returning the affection. Their kisses were gentle and slow, there was no rush about it. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and smiled. However he was completely taken aback when she began to straddle him and remove his t-shirt.

'Steady on!' he exclaimed, grinning wide.

Riza seemed somewhat dreamy when she spoke, 'Sorry,' she kissed his lips again, 'I didn't think you'd mind anyway.'

'I don't,' he said quietly, 'It's just you never start things off like that.'

'Oh. . .' she shrugged, 'I guess I've caught the drift.'

Roy smirked and pressed his lips against hers, allowing his t-shirt to be removed. She ran her hands through his black hair and gave a small moan when his warm hands skilfully caressed her chest. He pulled off her own top, quickly claiming her lips again. Their kisses were no longer soft and gentle. They kissed quickly with a passion only those two could perform. She ran her hands down his _perfect_ body, before landing at his boxers which would no doubt be removed in seconds. They paused for breath.

'Well. You learn from the best,' he grinned.

For a moment she had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Then she remembered the previous statement she had spoken. Riza rolled her eyes.

'You've got one big ego. I'm surprised I can fit in the same room as you.'

He chuckled, 'You make it sound as if you're fat or something.'

Her shoulders slumped, 'Know what? I am completely turned off now,' and to Roy's disappointment, she removed herself from him and positioned herself on the opposite side of the bed, turning away. Mustang sighed.

'C'mon. . .' he encouraged, trailing a finger over the curve of her hip, '. . . I'll make this one extra hot.'

Her nose scrunched up, 'You are _awful_ at turning people on with words. Jeez. . . _And give me my top_!'

Roy didn't need a second invitation. When he returned it to her, she pulled it on and then rested her head against the pillow again. Roy pulled an upset face.

'Please can we–?'

'No.


	9. It's Perfect!

**author's note**: I'm so sorry for not updating weekly like I promised. A lot has been happening and I keep forgetting to publish more chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you to **Prunella7**, **cinemascope08**, **Swanfrost15**, **UniversalBunny** and **Addira** for reviewing the prior chapter.

_If you don't know what a "pencil bed" is, look it up on Google images before reading this chapter!_

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 9.**

* * *

'No, trust me, it's _perfect_!'

Riza watched in bewilderment as Roy removed the quilt and crawled over to the end of the bed. He peered over his shoulder to grin at her, but only received a raised eyebrow.

'It's awesome I have a pencil bed,' he stated, standing up and holding onto one of the pencils in the corner of the bed. Roy sighed, 'It's fantastic for–' he jumped up, looped his leg around it and twirled around the pen, 'Pole dan–' suddenly the pencil snapped off, and he collapsed to the floor. Riza burst out laughing and was in hysterics by the time Mustang finally found his feet.

He exhaled slowly when he picked up his broken wooden pencil.

'That bed cost me quite a bit. . .' he glanced towards her and frowned, 'It's not _that_ funny!'

Hawkeye couldn't reply. She was now in tears. By the time she recovered and removed stray joyful tears, Roy was already changed. He looked very unimpressed.

'You'd be a great pole dancer. I'm sure you'd catch the eye of many handsome men,' she grinned. Roy cocked an eyebrow, proceeded towards the door and slammed it shut behind him. Hawkeye sniggered. She had noticed his smirk before he left.


	10. Breakfast in Bed

**author's note**: Thank you **Prunella7** for reviewing the prior chapter. Also, thank you to those who have placed this fiction in their favourites or put it on alert. The support is appreciated.

* * *

Good Morning  
**Chapter 10.**

* * *

'Riza,' Roy smiled, 'You're too kind.'

His girlfriend returned the expression and entered the room, carrying a tray which held a bowl of cereal, plate of toast and coffee. All for him. His grin couldn't be any larger while she neared, 'I knew you would like breakfast in bed,' she picked up the bowl of cereal, 'So decided to do just that,' and threw the contents all over him.

Roy screamed. Moist cornflakes along with milk sprayed across the bed and all over him, 'What are you doing? I want breakfast in bed!'

She sniggered, 'But that is exactly what I'm giving you: _breakfast in bed_.'

The Flame Alchemist was not amused by her rather dim joke. He removed the dirty quilt from him, stood up, and snatched the tray off her, 'Well. More washing for you then,' and before she could say anymore, he happily skipped out of the room, tray in hand.

Riza realised her lack of common sense. 'Ah.'

Once the Lieutenant had finished removing the bed linen and stuffing it into the washing basket, she hurried downstairs, intending to have some breakfast herself, only to find Roy setting the table for her. The coffee flask had been refilled, and he was now buttering gorgeous, white toast. He smiled at her shocked expression.

'Looks good, don't you think?' he said, before sitting at the table. He took a large bite out of the toast, 'Mm. It _is_ good. You should make some.'

Riza's shoulders slumped. . . . _maybe_ she deserved that.

'Two courses. You're greedy.'

He smiled sweetly, 'You _love_ me though.'

Riza averted her gaze towards the coffee flask. Before Roy could guess what she was about to do, she snatched the coffee and hurried out of the room. He growled in annoyance, stood to his feet and then smirked.

'Good luck drinking that out of a flask!. . . Stupid woman.'

Roy heard the gun _click_ in the other room.


	11. Let Me Tuck You In, Kiddies

Good Morning  
**Chapter 11.**

* * *

'Are you all tucked in nice and tight?' a disturbing whisper emitted from the crack in the doorway, 'Does Uncle Havoc need to tuck you in again?'

Roy suppressed a groan and rolled onto his side, huffing in irritation. His companion, Riza, smiled beside him and listened as Havoc proceeded towards her and took hold of the quilt.

'Would you like to be tucked in, my sweet?' he grinned slyly, pretty much throwing the sheet over her from head to toe. He then wrapped the sheet beneath her firmly, laughing when she sniggered. Havoc grinned, 'There you go, all nice and warm. Now what about Little Miss Mustang?'

He skipped over to the other side of the bed and jumped onto the mattress, which consequently made the Flame Alchemist scream in fright. Jean smiled widely and pushed Roy down, only for the General to slam his head against the bed frame.

'Hahaha!' Havoc and Hawkeye burst out laughing together, each receiving a deathly glare from the slightly older man. 'Aww, sowwy little boy, do I need to tuck you in for beddy byes?'

'Fuck off, Havoc, it's the morning!'

However Jean completely ignored him, pinning Roy down onto the bed and smothering him with the quilt, before snatching a cushion and piling it over where his face was underneath the quilt. Havoc found it incredibly amusing when Roy gave a muffled scream.

'You're such a baby.'

That was enough. Roy ripped off the quilt, and sent his fist straight into Havoc's jaw. He missed by an inch, and was even more annoyed when Havoc continued to laugh at him. Mustang gritted his teeth and attempted to punch him again, but still failed. Jean pinned down his legs and could only laugh whilst the Flame Alchemist sent his limbs flailing, reaching for the blonde's face.

'_I want to wake up properly_!' Roy exclaimed. He was in _such_ a grumpy mood.

Not very keen for the bed to spark in flames, Riza attempted to grab hold of Mustang's hands to calm him, only to end up being hit in the face herself. There was a pause. Roy's eyes widened when he realised his mistake.

It was no big deal. Riza would have happily shrugged it off, but Mustang was incredibly sensitive this morning and held her tightly, saying how much he was so damn sorry. Jean sniggered quietly at Riza's nonplussed expression.

'So sorry, so sorry,' Roy said for the umpteenth time, before facing Havoc, 'You made me hit her!'

'_Me_?' Jean exclaimed, pointing to himself, 'I'm just sitting here!'

Hawkeye rolled her eyes at the two nagging friends.

'You are renting a hotel room tonight,' Roy retorted, still holding onto Hawkeye who was currently struggling out of his grasp, 'Last time you stay with us.'

'Aww,' Havoc pulled a face, 'But you _love_ Uncle Havoc's tuck ins.'

Roy gave him such a hard glare Havoc was surprised lasers didn't shoot out of his eyes. Grinning, Jean removed himself from the bed and proceeded out of the room.

'Okay, kiddies,' he said, his tone returning back to its disturbing one, 'Have sweet, sweet dreams. I'll be thinking of you. I hope you liked Uncle Havoc's tuck in, mahaha.'

'It's the morning,' Hawkeye stated bluntly.

Havoc stopped at the door and smiled sheepishly, 'I know that,' he then started giggling before closing the door behind him. The couple heard him exclaim, 'I need a cigarette!' before his footsteps faded away.

'Is Havoc usually like this in the morning?' Riza inquired, finally out of Mustang's grasp.

'. . .' he blinked, 'God knows.'

* * *

**author's note**: This fiction is nearly finished, unfortunately, but don't worry: still a couple more silly chapters to go. Thank you **Prunella7**, **UniversalBunny**, **Addira **and **[Guest]** for reviewing the prior chapter.


	12. Break The Tension

Good Morning  
**Chapter 12.**

* * *

He silenced her, placing a finger to her lips. There was a pause shared between them. Then his finger delicately trailed over lips, gently claimed them with his own. Their hands brushed, he brought his own palm to rest at her chest. He grinned when she let out a small moan. Roy whispered something into her mouth, his fingers now stroking her scarred collarbone. He clenched a hand when he felt the burns across her back, scars, reminders of what he had done to her so long ago.

It hurt him to realise she was physically damaged. Roy inhaled her scent and held her close, as tightly as possible. He kissed her lips, her face, her body. A confession whispered from his lips, and he loved the blush that developed across her cheeks.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_.

Angrily, Roy slammed the alarm clock off.

'Damn it.'

Riza sniggered beneath him.

'That's one way to break the tension.'

* * *

**author's note**: The next chapter is the last one I wrote on my previous account, but I shall write another, an ending, because I feel this crazy story deserves one. Thank you **cinemascope08**, **Firefly264**, and **Prunella7** for reviewing the prior chapter. In a few!


	13. Nasty Surprise

Good Morning  
**Chapter 13.**

* * *

Edward hoped he hadn't felt Roy's hand glide up his waist. He swallowed hard and scrunched his eyes closed, desperate to fall asleep. The blonde clenched his fists when Roy wrapped his arms around him and whispered tenderly into his ear, 'Riza, baby, I love you so much. . .'

Edward internally screamed. _WHY_ did he have to share a bed with Roy and Riza? Also, _WHY _did he have to sleep between them? He glared towards Hawkeye, who was peacefully sleeping. She had done this on purpose. Was Roy really this annoying at night? Edward shuffled closer towards her, until his front was pressed against her back.

He heard Roy snigger. The Flame Alchemist budged closer to him, and his arms returned around his waist. Edward shot his eyes open when he felt something _else_ press against him. His lower jaw collapsed. Holy shit, no.

'Hey,' Roy whispered, eyes still closed. 'I have a surprise for you.'

'So do I,' Edward threatened.

'What in the–?' Before Roy could say anything else, Edward punched him in the face. 'Ow! What in the world?. . .' Roy realised who he had been cuddling next to. He widened his eyes.

Riza moaned and sat upright. 'What's the matter?'

Mustang screamed in horror.

* * *

**author's note**: So this was the last chapter I ever wrote on this fanfiction previously, but I shall write one more so it ends well. Thank you **ClassyAnimeNerd**, **qu33n0fk1ng5**, **vampoof94** and **BellaRichart** for reviewing the prior chapter. Until next time!


	14. Good Morning

Good Morning  
**Chapter 14.**

* * *

It was warm. The sun radiated heat into the room, casting a gorgeous glow of light which was shaded by the closed curtains. Someone was asleep, her muscles and mind relaxed, and at ease. An unusual mood for her to be in; for years, this lady had been on constant alert, aware of any sound around her, almost like a hawk, sharp eyes observing, protecting the back of a man she dearly loved.

For once, such fierce attention wasn't necessary. She was home, in her own bed, away from enemies and evil. And she was happy. Content. Whatever fears that ran through her veins and controlled her mind–– they were gone, vanished. This man had taken these negative elements away, burnt them, let them crumble into ash and nothing.

Slowly she opened her eyes, before lifting herself into a sitting position. Hawkeye stretched, enjoying the warmth massaging her flesh. Yet it didn't take her long to realise something wasn't right. Turning her head, she realised she was alone. Riza paused, listened, her acute hearing unable to identify the sounds of her husband downstairs.

Removing the sheets, Riza left the room, frowning. She still couldn't hear him, and when she tried to speak, her voice was lost in her throat. _A cold_. Heart racing a little, she held onto the bannister, and hurried down the staircase, waiting to hear him, but he still made no sound. Then, when Riza reached the ground floor, she realised the lounge door was ajar.

What she felt, it was instinctive. Hawkeye held her breath, and entered, earthy eyes wide and aware. Ready to pounce if someone she didn't recognise had appeared. The lounge, like her bedroom, was warm and glowing. Glowing with the amount of love and affection shared in this home. The amount of acceptance and happiness.

And when she saw her husband, gazing out of the window, she sighed, relieved. How silly of her to think a stranger had intruded, had threatened the man she loved while she slept.

Roy peered over his shoulder, and smiled softly. Riza approached him, eyes on his pale, gentle face. He, too, was at peace. They breathed together, comforted to be in one another's presence, away from everyone, from everything.

Just them.

Her gaze dropped to what he held in his arms. It was small, and sleeping. Happy. A girl, no older than two weeks old, the darkest hair, the lightest skin, the most beautiful person Riza had ever laid her eyes on. She was perfect, she was theirs.

Carefully Mustang passed the little girl over, and Riza was just as gentle when she held the child in her arms. Then the two parents looked at each other, shared a smile, and he pulled his family close, very close–– he would never let go.

'Good morning.'

* * *

**End**

* * *

**author's note**: So here is my latest contribution to this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Nothing wrong with a crackish, crazy but fluffy Royai series, right? Hehe, cheers for reading. Oh, by the way, I _do_ have another Royai fiction in progress called _Dance With The Devil_. Be sure to check it out if you can (and, of course, if you want to). Until next time!  
Before I forget, thank you **Prunella7**, **MiracleAngel500**, **[Meee]**, **Brown Eyed Girl 42**, **vampoof94** and **UniversalBunny** for reviewing the prior chapter.

* * *

Acknowledgements:

1) First, I, obviously, don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or the characters written in this fanfiction. I suppose I just own the _idea_ of what has occurred, but that's all. You all knew this anyway. Hiromu Arakawa is the creator.

2) Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Seriously, even though these chapters (aside this one) are relatively old and not my best, you were all extremely positive about it. It's people like you who keep me writing, and I'm ever so pleased you enjoyed this story. Thank you.

3) My kittehs deserve a mention because they're too cute.


End file.
